Breathe of Life
by MMARSP
Summary: Peeta's fate will be sad, but Evelyn's (10) and Jack's(8) is full of surprises, sad stories and secrets. Lots of secrets. Follow them as they uncover the many secrets, with their parents or by themselves. All characters belong to Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

I look at Peeta's face.

He looks so much younger.

Way younger, perhaps he's they same boy I met when I was 11 and starving.

The bread boy.

_My_ bread boy.

But he's not, not after the rebellion.

I can see the sweat dripping down his forehead.

He's sick.

Very sick.

He's got a very high temperature.

My mom's not here to treat him, but she said that she would hop onto the next train to help him.

I know it's going to be hard for her.

I shake his shoulder.

"Hmmm. . ." He grumbles.

"I've got some soup for you" I say, bringing the spoon to his lips.

"No" Peeta says , but as soon as his lips open I poured the soup into his mouth.

And he throws up.

I lay my head onto Peeta's chest.

His heartbeat is slow.

Maybe a bit too slow.

When the time comes for bed, I shake his shoulder again.

No moment.

I lay my head on his chest.

Expecting the sound of his slow and loud heartbeat, instead I find silence.

Then it finally sinks in.

Peeta is dead


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**

**Sorry about Peeta dying! :(**

**Hope you will still carry one reading!**

* * *

No! I cry in my head.

How can this be?

That's three people I love, dead.

Prim, my sister, died in the rebellion.

Peter, my son, got electrocuted.

And now, Peeta.

Tears start pouring down my cheeks.

I carry Peeta's limp body, outside, in to the garden and lay him down in the patch of wild daisy's.

I bend down and kiss Peeta's forehead, still crying.

Then I put the biggest daisy in his hands, and run back to the house.

I lock the back door and try not to look back.

Then I hear Evelyn's voice, calling me.

I walk briskly to her room, and try to wipe the tears off my face.

" Are you okay, mom?" She asks.

Then I see myself in her dressing table mirror.

My eyes are red from crying, my hair's messed up and my cheeks are still streaming with tears.

" Daddy's dead." I whisper so low that she can hardly hear, although she's standing next to me.

Eve's eye's try to hold down the tears, but they overflow.

We both end up hugging each tightly, while the tears overflow the brim of our eyes.


	3. Important Messege, AN

**Hi all,**

**Sorry I haven't been updating recently. But I need some help, with the story.**

**Should Gale come back to Katniss, or should she stay by herself?**

**MMARSP**


	4. Chapter 3

" Can you pick up some bread? And maybe some shoelaces? Eve needs new ones, black one's and Jack wants blue one's" I ask Gale.

" Anything else?" Gale asks.

I shake my head.

_Bread. . . boy with bread._

After Peeta's death Gale moved back to 12 to help me. . . get out of my motionless life.

It was like I taking my mother's place when my father died in a mine explosion.

Eventually Gale and I got married and got assigned a new house.

We moved into one of the newly built houses near the woods, on the edge of 12.

It wasn't as well furnished as the one in the Victor's Village, though.

There are only seven rooms; one bathroom, three single bedrooms, one master bedroom, one small kitchen connected to a dinning room and one lounge/family room.

In the Victor's village there were fourteen rooms altogether, though I only used five of them.

" Mommy I'm hungry" Jack's says, his voice bringing me back to the present.

" Wait for daddy to come back, then mommy can make you some sandwiches, okay?" I say, as I arrange a bouquet of primrose's.

" Mom, can you but me that pretty dress that we saw in the capitol?" Eve asks me.

" Maybe for your birthday, I'm going to go outside. Keep an eye on Jack okay?" I tell Eve, as I walk to the door.

When I do open the door, I am met by a Katniss-day.

It's spring, all the flower's have blossomed and the air smells sweet.

This would be a perfect day for hunting.

I walk to the Meadow.

The graveyard where, Peter and Evelyn used to dance on.

_Peter, my dead son, the one with the curly ashy blonde hair and grey eyes._

That was when Peeta was still alive, though.

However that is the past, there is now going back now.

Never.

I crouch down to pick a new dandelion.

That could only mean one thing, hope.

I can never go back but I can try and relive my life, start again.

I stand up and see Gale walking back, in his hands are two new packs of shoelaces and a freshly baked loaf of bread.

Smiling, as I run to Gale who has put down his load and opened his arms for a tight embrace.

We talk about random things as we walk back to the house, together.


	5. Chapter 4

" Shouldn't we tell Eve, at least?" Gale asks me.

_Tell her_ what? I think inside my head.

"About the games" He says, once he sees the confusion on my face.

I try to remain calm; take deep breathes, I say to myself.

In. . . out. . . in. . . out

"What's there to tell," I say," I mean, does she want. . .would she want, to know?"

Gale thinks about this for a split second.

" I would want to know the truth." He says quietly.

" Of course you would." I say exasperated, while I fling my arms in the air.

He sighs.

Every so often he would ask me these questions, again and again, there was no end.

We walked back in silence.

I could hear Eve screaming, or was it scolding?

I opened the door to find a vase, containing a white wilted rose, shattered on the floor.

" Mommy. . . I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean to. . ." Jack says between tears.

" Of course you didn't" I say, while opening my arms for a hug.

" Mom, Jack dropped the vase, _your_ vase." Eve says, judging by the voice I'd say that she was annoyed.

Very annoyed.

After Eve threw a fit about favorites I took her to her room too have a talk.

" He dropped a vase on the floor, mom! When I drop something or do something wrong I always get in trouble, but he doesn't"

" He's younger than you, Eve. You ten and how old is he? Eight."

"He's only two years younger than me." Eve says, sulkily.

I give her a hug and then walk out of the room, to find Gale.

I find him playing with Jack in the lounge room.

" You're right, I should tell them, at least Eve." I say, as walk across the room.

" So when are you going to tell them?" He asks.

"Tonight, every secret -about the games-is unfolded tonight" Is all I say before I walk into the kitchen, getting ready to prepare myself.


	6. Chapter 5

I took a deep breathe.

'Was I ready for this?' I asked myself for the twentieth time.

'Too late now' I think as I look at the faces in front of me.

Gale's smooth expressionless face, Eve's frustrated look and Jack's scared look.

I smile, as I try to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

"None of you are in trouble," I begin, "I've got some answers for you, all of you."

I pause, trying to relax.

Eve's expression calms, her blue eyes thoughtful.

Jack's scared look turns confused, but he's smiling.

I breathe out, only just realising that I had been holding my breath.

My muscles tense when I speak again.

"There are a few things that I have been. . . I should tell you."

After our 'talk' about the Hunger Games, I felt much better.

At least I had told them the truth.

Gale had to take Jack out half way, because he was too scared.

Though I carried on explaining things to Eve, while she sat there taking everything in.

We cried together, we hugged each other and that was when I understood her side.

Her side of being left in the dark.

Her _hatred_ of being left in the dark.

* * *

Eve's P.O.V. (5 years later) [Evelyn=15yrs/Jackson= 13yrs/Jason=17yrs]

* * *

"Jason's coming over." Mom says.

"And who's he again?" I ask, annoyed.

"Annie's son." Replies mom, just as someone knocks on the door, dad answers it.

As soon as I hear the door open, I hear a female voice, "Hello Gale. Where are Katniss and Peeta?"

As the female walks in dad whispers something to her and she nods.

My eyes study her; tangled dark hair and big, dark sea green eyes.

And that's when I realise that she must be Annie.

Then I see someone behind her, which must be Jason.

Mom tells me to get up and go meet her.

"Hello, its Evelyn, isn't it?" Annie asks, smiling at me.

"Yes, call me Eve for short. You must be Annie." I say, while I return the smile.

Then she pushes Jason forward, "Jeez" he mumbles at his mom.

He had a husky voice that I seemed to immediately like.

" Hi I'm Jason, Annie's son." He says shyly.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Evelyn but call me Eve for short." I say, smiling at him.

I study him; ruffled blonde hair and sea green eyes like his mom's.

He's around the same height as my dad with broad shoulders and a shy, cheeky smile.

"Hi I'm Jackson, but call me Jack." Says my thirteen year old brother.

Then I realise that I have staring at Jason, embarrassed I look down while the blood rushed to my cheeks.

Once mom has introduced herself to Jason, she makes Annie a cup of tea and tells us to take Jason our room.

In the end we decide to go to Jack's room.

After half an hour or so of boredom, I go up my room to work on my essay.

While my laptop, I take out my notes.

Every student over fifteen is issued one, to keep forever.

Just as I start typing, Jason comes in.

I quickly stuff my notes in my bag.

"Don't mind me," he says smiling, "I'm just looking."

I pull my notes out again, and begin typing; The Hunger Games by Evelyn Hawthorne.

Suddenly, Jason appears next to me.

"Have you watched any? The Hunger Game tapes, I mean?" He asks.

"Um, no. . . I mean I want to, though. . . I haven't watched any." I stutter, blushing.

"I've watched two games, mums and dads." Jason says.

"Mum has all the tapes, but I haven't seen any," I say "I want to watch mums one and dads one."

"Maybe we can watch them together." He says shyly.

_We could watch the tapes, the forbidden tapes!_

"Yeah, sure." I reply.


	7. Chapter 6

I fell quickly to sleep, as soon as Jason had come into the room again-the 5th time that night-.

His perfect muscular body in my head...Wait, why was I dreaming about him?

I hardly knew him, for goodness sake, and yet I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

I quickly crept out of bed and tip-toed downstairs, I passed Jason's room-one of the guest rooms- and made my way down to the kitchen.

I heard a door creak open and a shadow creepy out...it was Jason.

" Can't sleep, huh?" he asks.

'Uh, yeah..." I say, before trailing off," Do you miss home? Your district I mean."

"Yeah, my mates and girlfriend are back there." He says.

_Girlfriend?_

Well, I wasn't surprised that he had a girlfriend...but I couldn't hep wishing that...

"Who's she" I ask, he must have heard the sharpness of my tone because his face hardened.

"_She_ is Johanna's girl, her name's River." He says, with that he walks out of the room.

* * *

Jason's P.O.V.

* * *

All through that conversation I wished that we wouldn't have gone onto that topic.

Now I would never have a chance with Eve, never.

Eve...

The sweet and kind and perhaps shy, Evelyn Hawthorne.

The one with two dad's and chocolate brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

A picture of her flashed through my head.

Then a picture of River, came through.

The wavy blond hair and chocolate brown eyes...

Both girls were simply adorable.

I lay down in my bed and fell fast asleep until early that morning.

* * *

Great, I messed things up with Jason, the best start to your crush.

I jumped out of bed and hoped that I could make things right with him again.

I rushed down stairs and washed my face and then walked into the kitchen, only to find that Jason was there, talking to Benjamin, my best friend.

I know he's my best friend, and he's a boy...

"Hey Eve, Mark and I are going fishing and maybe...hunting today, wanna come?" Ben ass as soon as he see's me."

Hunting!

"Sure" I reply, smiling.

"Um... can I come?" Jason asks.

"Yeah sure" I say, smiling. this was my chance.

With that Ben's face hardened and then he stalked out of the house.

_Boys and their_ attitudes...


End file.
